


call me by your name (sheev)

by supremeleadergay



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other, Wtf am I doing, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleadergay/pseuds/supremeleadergay
Summary: Yoda + Palpatine 4eva. This is a fanfic written purely for meme purposes. Dedicated to a friend with a great idea.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine & Yoda, Sheev Palpatine/Yoda
Kudos: 2





	call me by your name (sheev)

A lone figure stood in a dark room. Though surrounded by glass, the Death Star did not let light in, except for the scattered stars light years away. In a way, Sheev Palpatine found comfort in the dark abyss that was space. No, not Palpatine. Darth Sidious. No one dared mention his real name anymore. As a Sith Lord, he had adopted a name that would incite terror upon anyone who heard it. He was also glad to not be reminded of his past every time his real name was uttered.

During his time undercover in Naboo, back when pretending to care about the wellbeing of the Republic was his “priority,” he was addressed as Chancellor Palpatine. As his plan progressed, he attained the title of Emperor and most people dropped his name altogether. He was a mere figurehead, Emperor and Senator of Naboo. That was his only trait. However, very few people ever used his full name. 

As he sat in his throne, he reminisced about the moments in which he had no title. He was not a politician, much less a Sith Lord. He was Sheev Palpatine, a boy living a normal life in Naboo. Though he possessed powers, he spent years suppressing them, preferring to spend his time reading history books and learning about his home. It might not have been common, for a child to be reading books on politics and the likes, but Sheev was a gifted child. He did not make connections easily and preferred to keep people at an arm's length as he did not want to reveal his true intellect or his Force ability. Sheev did not want anyone exploiting his strengths, as he had seen time and time again what it could lead to. 

His parents were barely present. His mom was a beautiful woman and was taken to be exploited as a slave to those of power. His father was an exceptionally smart man and, being known as such, had been roped into becoming the mastermind of many scientific and technological advancements. Sheev had experienced happiness surrounded by his family during his earlier years. However, his parents were taken advantage of and happy memories were all he had. Sheev refused to be taken advantage of. He would not show his true self to anybody.

Sheev retained that mentality throughout his teenage years. He studied hard in school, but not hard enough to excel and draw attention upon himself. He stopped suppressing his powers, rather practicing on controlling them so they could be used under extreme circumstances. Outside of school, he also studied the Jedi Order and their history. It was the one thing that brought Sheev pleasure, learning about masters and reading about the deeds of powerful Jedi long before his time. He thought that perhaps, not all institutions were corrupt and evil. The Jedi were noble people and worked towards good. He admired them from afar and eventually, preferred to read about them rather than work on his own Force power.

After finishing his studies in school, Sheev went on to study politics in Naboo. Though he understood the flaws within his government, he also understood the suffering many in Naboo were experiencing. Though he knew many institutions were corrupt, he vowed to try and repair the less desirable aspects of his country. With his intellect, Sheev rapidly rose in ranks and made powerful connections. He was finally able to make a change in his country.

This change, however, did not come before Sheev met perhaps the most influential person in his life. 

It was a day like any other. Sheev went to work at the offices near the Naboo Palace. As he was approaching, he saw a large crowd around the entrance. It seemed as though the glass doors were shut, and many were desperately trying to get as close to them in order to see something inside. Maybe the Senators of the Galactic Republic were inside? No. Sheev would have been notified of this visit.

As Sheev pushed his way through the crowd, he peered inside and saw a group of people. Well, not only people. It was a group of diverse beings, some human, some alien. 

“Who are these people? And why are they here?” he interrogated the excited woman besides him.

“What do you mean ‘who are they’? It’s the Jedi High council! We don’t know exactly why they’re here but it must be important.” The woman seemed almost offended at Sheev’s question and Sheev seemed a bit embarrassed for failing to recognize people of such esteem. Since the start of his political career, Sheev had set aside his love for the Jedi, dismissing them as heroic fantasies that should not take up his time.

That quickly changed as he turned to look back at the group. He saw a small green figure, wearing shaggy robes and nodding his head in understanding. Had he seen him before, Sheev would not have asked the question, as the small creature was obviously Master Yoda, the most powerful Jedi known. Sheev had grown up idolizing him, going as far as constructing an action figure of him when he was a kid. Though the figure is long gone, the admiration for this powerful being was still present. 

While Sheev stared, it appeared as though Yoda sensed his gaze. He turned his head and met Sheev’s eyes. Even from far away, Yoda’s stare was fervent, calculating. Sheev retreated into himself, almost hiding due to the sheer intensity of the stare. Yoda turned away, speaking to Sheev’s boss. He too, turned his gaze towards Sheev and walked over to the doors. The crowd pushed back as to dissimulate their obvious interest. Sheev did the same, as he thought that his boss would order them to disperse.

Instead, the man went directly towards Sheev, directing him inside by the shoulder. “Although this is a private meeting, Master Yoda has requested your presence. Go over to him.”

Sheev was mostly in shock and did not answer, already having reached Yoda before being able to formulate one of the many questions in his head.

“Come. Matters to discuss, we have,” Yoda said as he headed towards one of the conference rooms.

Sheev’s thoughts were so convoluted. He had no idea what matters had to be discussed, or why Yoda had left the rest of the Jedi behind and led the two of them to a secluded room. Through all of this confusion, Sheev knew one thing for sure. Master Yoda was the cutest thing, and the six words he had spoken had Sheev’s heart racing a mile per minute. 

As they reached a conference room, Yoda let Sheev in, closing the door behind them. This sent Sheev into a spiral of thoughts. They were alone in a room, far away from the crowd outside and far away from the group of Jedi in the lobby. Moreover, the walls of the room were soundproof. 

“Your name?” Yoda inquired.

This confused Sheev. He thought Yoda might have known his name as there was recognition in his eyes as he looked at him through the glass door. “I would have thought you knew my name, since you seemed to know me.” Sheev needed to know why Yoda recognized him.

“Know your name, I need not, to know your spirit.”

This further confused Sheev. How could Yoda know his spirit if they had never met before? He pushed that to the back of his mind. “My name is Sheev. Sheev Palpatine.”

“Ah Sheev. Very well,” answered Yoda. “You do what here, Sheev?”

Sheev should have felt uncomfortable. He had not been called by his first name in years. It seemed too personal and he preferred to be called by his last name. Mr. Palpatine seemed more adequate for business endeavors and he did not have many true connections with anyone outside his workplace. But strangely, he liked the way his name sounded coming out of Yoda’s lips. It felt like it was natural for it to be spoken by him, and Sheev wanted nothing more than to hear it again.

“I mostly deal with the international affairs of Naboo. I am part of a group that advises the government and the Senator on relationships with other worlds and nations.”

“Use the force for advising, you do,” Yoda pondered this over. “A special case, this is. Not common for those strong with the Force to use power this way.”

“I do not have the force,” Sheev lies, unable to understand how Yoda knew of his abilities minutes after meeting him, while he had successfully hidden his powers from everyone for years.

“Lie you can. But within you, the Force is strong.” As he answered, Yoda came closer to Sheev, inspecting the man’s face, close enough that Sheev could feel Yoda softly exhaling. Sheev tried his best to control his breathing, knowing Yoda could probably feel his breaths as well.

“So much power, I can feel. But restraining yourself you are. Why?”

“I do not think I will be able to control my power,” Sheev replied. He surprised himself with this answer, always having thought the sole reason he did not reveal his power was because he did not want to be exploited. However, this reason seemed way more genuine. Yoda’s gaze must have coaxed him into telling this deeper truth.

Being unable to control himself had always been a problem for him. When he was younger, he could not stop himself from eating a second cookie, even when his mother told him he could only have one. In school, he hid all the toys from his classmates, not wanting them to play with the toys he liked. In college, he reported many students for cheating, or for drinking in the dorms, or for skipping class, in order to excel above them. Even now, he found himself caught up in ploys to undermine his colleagues in order to get promotions. 

Sheev knew himself well, knew that with his intellect and raw power, he could be someone. But he did not want to use his power unwisely. He grew up admiring the Jedi for doing good, admiring the creature in front of him for always making the right decisions. Sheev wanted to be good, but he knew deep inside that it was not in his nature. So he suppressed his powers. That is the most noble thing he could do.

“Hm. Understand, I can. Many responsibilities it brings, being so strong with the Force,” said Yoda pensively. He looked Sheev up and down and appeared to want to say something, but instead starts walking towards the door. “Come. Back we need to go.” 

“Is that it? If you know I’m strong with the Force wouldn’t you want to recruit me or something? Make me into a Jedi?” Sheev didn’t understand. He knew the Jedi scoured the universe in search of Force sensitive people so they could train them and become Jedis. Why wasn’t Yoda asking him to do so?

“You know, what best is. Know yourself well, you do. Better than I ever could.” Yoda says with a comforting smile. He walks out the door and towards the lobby, Sheev tracing behind him, submerged in his thoughts. 

Sheev knew Yoda was right. He knew himself very well, as he did not allow anyone else to do so. But Sheev was struck by the last thing Yoda said. ‘Better than I ever could’. For some reason, that didn’t sit well with Sheev. He wanted Yoda to know him. He had never felt this way before, having built up impenetrable walls he would let down for absolutely no one.

The second Yoda looked him in the eyes, however, Sheev felt his walls come tumbling down.


End file.
